Glimpses
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A series of short one-shots. From my "Anna and Kaya's GX Adventures" story. Features canon and OCs. Chapters will specify characters involved. Some will be out of chronological order. Rated for safety.
1. Ty?: TyxAnna

Glimpses: Ty? - TyxAnna

Genre: Friendship

Narrator: Tyranno Hassleberry - First Person P.O.V.

"Can I call you Ty?" she asked, looking up at me. Her head was cocked slightly to the side and a small smile framed her lips.

"Uh…yeah! Of c-course you can," I told her with a slightly nervous grin (her smile was makin' me feel this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach). Her face lit up with a smile.

"Okay!" she said happily. The only thing I wanted to do at that moment was hug her.


	2. Obviously: TyxAnna

Glimpses: Obviously - TyxAnna

Genre: Friendship

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

I all but shrieked when he pulled me out of my bunk and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ty! Put me down!" I whined. He grinned up at me from over his shoulder.

"No. You're comin' with us and that's final!" I sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Obviously."


	3. Anxious: TyxAnna

Glimpses: Anxious - TyxAnna

Genre: Friendship

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

I was anxious when he dueled Sartyr. I didn't want him and Bastion and Sy to go back to the yellow dorm, 'cause then I wouldn't get to see them as much.

I…didn't need to worry. He won. Just like I knew he would.


	4. Worried: TyxAnna

Glimpses: Anxious - TyxAnna

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

If I was anxious when he dueled Sartyr, I was mortified when he dueled Sartorius. We had already lost Chazz and Alexis, and I was terrified that we were going to lose him too. During the duel, my hands were shaking so bad, Sy had to hold them to keep them from shaking any more.

When his Life Points dropped to zero, I thought my heart stopped. I called out his name and expected to see Light-filled eyes.

"Ty!" But…he was okay. He hadn't been taken by the Light. I didn't know how, but he was still on our side. When we went over to him, I all but tackled him.

"I was worried," I mumbled into his shirt. He just stood there and hugged me.

"Don't be…I'm not gonna join the Light."


	5. Intervene: TyxAnna

Glimpses: Intervene - TyxAnnaxSy

Genre: Frienship, Humor

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

At the beginning of my second year at Duel Academy, I was still a Slifer. I had been told by Crowler that I could have moved up to Ra, but I liked my room in Slifer. Slifer had one thing Ra didn't have: my friends. Now that the whole Society of Light thing was over with, things were back to normal for the moment. Sy and Ty were arguing again, and they argued about everything.

"Doritos are better!"

"You're crazy. Cheetos all the way!" One time, I tried to intervene and make peace between them.

"I like them both."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted in unison. I blinked a few times and then stepped back. Bastion and Chazz laughed at me.

"Never get into their fights."

"Yeah. You'll get your head bitten off." I just blinked.

"Right…" I said in a small voice.


	6. Confide: TyxAnna

Glimpses: Confide - TyxAnna

Genre: Friendship

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

Second year was shaping up to be as…interesting as first year. We had four exchange students from the different Academies: one each from North, South, East, and West Academy. And we were having a tournament of sorts with "survival duels". If you didn't participate, you would be expelled. I wasn't looking forward to it, especially with Kaya there, and I don't think Sy was either. Everybody else was, though. They saw it as a chance to prove themselves; we saw it as a chance for people to see us fail.

* * *

I…confided in Ty about it. He told me not to worry. Hey, you can't be as bad as Truesdale, he said. I punched him for that.

* * *

…lovely. Sy and I had dueled before, and he had beaten me pretty well. Just lovely…


	7. Stay: TyxAnna

Glimpses: Stay - TyxAnna

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Humor

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

We were walking around, very bored (Jaden, Sy, Jesse, me, and Ty), when Ty was bitten by Shirley, Jim's crocodile friend. He told us she was acting up because of the weird vibrations around the island. We went with him to find the source.

* * *

After Jaden had said something very stupid about Jim speaking Australian, something happened to Ty. His eyes slit and he stopped.

"Ty? Are you okay?" I asked, tugging on his blazer. He didn't answer me.

"Ty?" Suddenly, he attacked Jim. Jaden and Jesse had to hold him back.

"What's wrong with him?" Sy and Jaden explained to Jim and Jesse what had happened to Ty and I chipped in to the story. He had been in an archaeological accident and his leg had gotten hurt. To save it, they replaced the bone with a dinosaur bone he had found. We figured that the weird vibrations that had set Shirley off had also set Ty off.

"Don't worry. He won't eat ya. The worst thing he could do is rip you to shreds." Sy freaked out at these words, so I punched Jim in the shoulder.

"Jim! Why would you tell him that?" He chuckled.

"I'm just kiddin', little buddy." I put my hand on Sy's shoulder.

"I won't let him hurt you, Sy," I told him. It seemed to calm him down a little, but he let out a yelp when Jaden and Jesse lost their grip on Ty. He went for Jim again, but I was in the way, so he rounded on me instead.

"Dino Man attack Ninja Girl!" My eyes widened in fear.

"T-Ty, d-don't!" Before he could reach me, Jim stepped in front of me and they began their duel.

* * *

When they finished their duel (it was a victory for Jim), their Bio Bands glowed orange and they both passed out.

"Ty! Jim!" I squeaked out, running over to Ty. The two of them were out cold. Jay, Jesse, me, and Sy had to drag the two of them to the infirmary.

* * *

While they were there, I didn't leave their sides. After the first few hours, Jaden and Sy forced me to take "shifts" with them. They were resting in the dorm while I stayed. Most of my shift I just watched them breathe to make sure they were okay like Ms. Fontaine said they were. Before I knew it, my shift was over. I stood up and stretched, and then I gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a few hours, guys," I said quietly. Before I could take two steps, I felt someone weakly grab my wrist. I stopped and turned back around. Ty growled at me for attempting to leave.

"What, you want me to stay? All right, Ty, I'm stayin'." He didn't let go of my wrist though. His grip tightened as much as it could in his weakened state. I sat back down in the chair.

"You wanna let go of my hand, Ty?" He growled again, causing me to smile softly and gently pull my wrist out of his hold. His fist clenched at the loss of contact. I pulled his fingers out of the fist he was making and slipped my hand in his.

The contrast between his hand and mine was huge. My hand was tiny compared to his, and the skin tones were vastly different. Mine was pale and probably cold; his was tan and warm. When he realized my hand was back in his possession, he made a small noise of contentment and squeezed my fingers.


	8. Gone: AdrianxAnna

Glimpses: Gone - AdrianxAnna

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Narrator: Third Person P.O.V.

When she saw him, her tears halted slightly, and she ran to him.

"A-Adrian, e-everybody's g-gone!" She threw her arms around him and wept into his shirt. He just held her to him.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure that nothing happens to you." He smirked over the top of her head; she had no clue.


	9. Faults: AxelxAnna

Glimpses: Faults - AxelxAnna

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Narrator: Third Person P.O.V.

After his defeat, she ran off, silent tears streaming down her reddened cheeks like tiny waterfalls. The other male ran after her, hoping to catch her before she ran into any unwanted company.

"Anna! Stop! Please!" She kept running until the taller male caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned and sobbed into his shirt.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked through her tears. "I-I just don't think I can handle this anymore," she choked out.

"…we have to stop him. There's no other way out." Anna looked up at her friend, blinking the aftermath of the tears away.

"And how the hell are we gonna do that? We're the only two left, a-and what happens if we can't beat him? We'll be sent to the stars j-just like they were." Axel sighed.

"We can't just stay here forever. We have to do _something_. And if I die trying, so be it." Anna's eyes widened.

"B-But…then I would be here…all by myself…I…I don't…" She shook her head.

"…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not strong like you or Ty…I'm not a leader like Jaden, and I'm not as good a friend as Sy. I'm not brave like Alexis or open like Atticus. I'm not headstrong like Chazz or confident like Adrian…I'm not patient like Jim o-or a genius like Bastion. I'm not calm like Zane or collected like Aster. I'm not friendly like Jesse or maternal like Blair. I'm…not anything…am I…?" By the time she was finished, tears had began their way down her cheeks again. Axel looked down at his smaller female friend, without a clue of what to do. He was silent for a minute. Then he hugged her tightly.

"You just listed everything you're _not_. You didn't list anything that you _are_." Anna looked up at him, eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"You're smart, a good friend, funny, and loyal to a fault. And you're a damn good duelist. You might not be physically strong, but…you're one of the strongest people I know mentally." She just stared at him with wide eyes.

"…t-thank you. Let's…let's go take down the Supreme King. I…I think I can do this now." She gave him a smile, which he returned. Then the two friends were on their way.


	10. Heartbreak: BastionxAnna

Glimpses: Heartbreak - TaniaxBastionxAnna

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Tragedy (kinda)

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

I could feel my heart breaking again when he said he would stay with her. He said he did it in case she had "information". I could see that he liked her, but…but it broke my heart to see it for myself.

It broke my heart to see that he didn't care for me the way I did for him…


	11. Peachy: SyxAna

Glimpses: Peachy - SyxAnna

Genre: Friendship, Action, Drama

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

I wasn't feeling particularly good about the "survival duels" and I could tell Sy wasn't either. It seemed like the only one of us that wasn't very concerned was Jay. He was super excited about it, much to the chagrin of the rest of it. And apart from that…Viper was looming over everybody. If we got a low enough score…we would be expelled. This worried most of us. It had made a pit of unease form inside my stomach, and I had a feeling that it would only grow as the year went on.

Anyone (that wasn't Jaden) could tell that Sy was taking this badly. Even Ty tried to cheer him up. As I stood next to the two of them, I gave a shy wave to Jim and Adrian as they passed. Then I refocused my attention on Sy. Ty said something and Sy walked off.

"Nice try, Ty," I said quietly. He frowned slightly.

"What did I do?" I patted his arm.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"All right, if you say so." I told him I would talk to him later, and then I went after Sy. He was now trying to convince Jay about Viper being evil. Jesse and Kaya were with him. Jaden wouldn't hear of it, pushing Sy's suspicions to the side. When Sy turned around to leave, he ran into me. Literally.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Then he ran off. I half-glared at Jaden and then ran after Sy.

"Wait for me!" I called after him. When I finally caught up to him, he had stopped within sight of one of the cliffs. I heard him mutter something about him overreacting, sucking it up, and dueling the next person he saw. I stopped right behind him, and we both saw that the nearest person besides me was Axel, who was standing on top of a strangely place tree limb. Sy turned around and started walking back the way we came.

"Okay, I'll duel the _next_ person I see," he said nervously. He ran into me again.

"Oof. S-Sorry…"

"Are you okay now?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You, uh…you were the next person I saw. That means…will you duel me later?" I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, sure I will. You wanna go now?" He returned my smile.

"Yeah…I just wish Jaden would believe me when I tell him these things." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand…Kaya does that to me sometimes." We were about to leave when Axel said something.

"You're friends with Jaden Yuki?" Sy and I stopped walking and turned back to face him.

"I'm his best friend!" Sy said proudly. I just nodded.

"And Sy is my best friend," I said with a small smile.

"Is that so?" he mused. My head cocked slightly to the side and one of my eyebrows rose as I tried to figure out what he was getting at. His emotions suddenly switched from neutral to dark and he started moving towards us menacingly.

"Sy," I whispered.

"Yeah?" I began moving backwards a few steps.

"I think we should run."

"I think you're right." Before either of us could take two steps, he was in front of us.

"C-Can we talk about this?" Sy tried. My eyes widened as the taller boy hit Sy on the side of the neck. My aqua-haired friend dropped like a rock. I turned and tried to run, but I didn't get very far. He dove and tackled me to the ground before I could go anywhere. I hit the ground with a cry.

"Shino! Go find Jay!" I told my spirit, who looked on worriedly. The boy nodded and immediately ran off to find Jaden. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck and then…nothing by blackness.

The next time I opened my eyes, all I could see was water, and my eyes got as wide as they could go.

"S-Sy!" I called worriedly, panic creeping into my voice already.

"A-Anna, what's going on? What happened?"

"I d-don't know, Sy." From what I could tell, the two of us were tied together, hanging from the same branch that Axel had been standing on earlier.

"H-Hey, l-let us up!" I didn't expect to receive an answer, but I got one.

"Sorry, girlie. I can't do that." I frowned.

"Girlie? R-Really?" Sy squirmed, causing the rope to shake.

"Let us down!" I agreed whole-heartedly. We hung like that in silence for a while.

"SY! ANNA! Let them go!" Finally, Jaden had come to save us.

"J-Jay? M-Make him let us down!"Sy said quietly. I just closed my eyes tightly.

Jaden and Axel started dueling. When Jesse, Kaya, and Ty tried to come over to get us, Axel threatened to let us fall. That effectively halted their rescue attempt. I could feel how upset and angry Kaya was, and Ty was pissed.

"S-Sy, I-I'm scared," I whispered to the blunette.

"D-Don't worry, Jay'll get us out of this." When the rope holding the both of us up began to fray, Sy and I both let out a strangled cry.

"When I get up there, I'm going to kick you in the eye!" I cried hysterically. Sy intertwined his fingers with mine and squeezed them, trying to calm me down, as well as calm himself down.

When the duel had been going on for a while and Axel was extremely absorbed, Kaya, Jesse, and Ty made their way over to us. They were about to pull us up when the rope made a sickening snapping noise. All of our eyes shifted to look at the rope that was now holding up me and my blunette friend by literally a thread. Then, that last thread broke. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared to hit the water. But the coldness of the ocean never came. I opened my eyes and looked up. Kaya had dived and caught the rope. Jesse caught her, and Ty caught him, and we were safe. We were all pulled up, and we all breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Jay, we got 'em!" Upon hearing Jesse's words, Jaden visibly relaxed. Kaya leaned against the teal-haired boy and after we were untied, I leaned against Sy. Ty put his hand on my shoulder and the other hand on Sy's.

"You two okay?" Sy wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes, leaning into him.

"Peachy," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Better now," Sy said, and I nodded.


	12. Emotional: BastionxAnna

Glimpses: Emotional - BastionxAnna

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

When they started arguing again after his first outburst, I clenched my fists and stomped over to them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They stared at me.

"Do you _fucking_ want to go home or _not_?" I hissed. They looked at each other and then back at me. They both nodded.

"If I hear one more argument about food, I'm going to punch you both in the eye…" Before I could go two feet, I heard one of them whisper that his bread wasn't nearly as big as the other's, my eyes flashed angrily and I whirled back around, fist raised. Before my fist could reach either of the two of them, somebody restrained me from behind.

"Why do you always resort to violence…?" I blew a stray hair out of my face.

"I can't help it…I'm very emotional." I turned around in his grip, facing him. While I was turned away, the two boys hurried away.

"I'll do whatever I can to get back to our dimension, Bastion." He was quiet.

"Even spend time with me…?" he asked sadly. I frowned.

"…are you still upset about that? I forgave you a long time ago." He let go of me and turned back to the chalkboard, mumbling something.

"What was that?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing…" he muttered. I approached him, standing right in front of where he was writing on the chalkboard. When I refused to move, he sighed.

"Please move," he begged, "I need to finish this." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you said." He clenched his fists and stared me straight in the eyes.

"You want to know what I said? Fine…I said that I didn't forgive myself for what I did. You might have forgiven me, but I still can't…not for what I did…" His eyes were so full of sadness, my own softened and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel how tense he was.

"Please leave me be…I don't trust myself around you anymore…" I just held on tighter when he said those words.

"I trust you, Bastion. I always have. What happened is in the past now. You weren't even yourself. I…" I trailed off, not fully wanting to say what I had been about to say.

"You what?" I looked up at him.

"I _have_ forgiven you for what you did to me, but…I don't think I'll ever fully forgive you for losing on purpose." His eyes widened.

"You…you really…?" I buried my face in his chest.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you, you know. Quite the opposite actually. I…like you a lot."


	13. Unforgivable: SyxAnna

Glimpses: Unforgiveable - SyxAnna

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

(A.N. This is kind of an angsty chapter. Jussss so ya know. ^_^')

"They'll never come looking for me…nobody ever misses the sidekick," he said, voice full of misery, tears streaming down his face. My heart hurt just listening to the pain he was in. 'Oh, Sy…'

Then, out of nowhere two monsters came out, talking like they had been looking for Sy. They jumped over to him, intent on taking him. Where, I didn't want to find out. I could see him trembling and I could see his eyes widen considerably.

"I d-don't want any trouble!" he stammered.

"It's no trouble at all," one of them hissed. Then they began to laugh. I stepped out from behind my rock and ran in front of him, arms out.

"Don't you touch him!" I cried. The two monsters were happily surprised at my appearance.

"Oh, look. Another human we can use as an offering." I was more afraid than I had been for a very long time, but I refused to back down.

"A-Anna, what's happening?" The two monsters lifted their weapons.

"I don't know, Sy…but whatever it is, we're gonna fight it together." After I said the words, the two monsters brought their weapons down. Sy grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, the weapons narrowly missing me.

"Shino! NOW!" My sunglasses-wearing spirit came forth, little kikaichu covering the air around us. Sy jumped on the duck with me right behind him, and we sped off as fast as we could go. As soon as Shino was finished with our distraction, he was right behind us as well, keeping pace with the little green duck.

My arms were wrapped around Sy's torso, preventing me from falling off. I squeezed him slightly.

"Sy, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan already in motion," he said quietly but confidently. The two monsters were still following us, this time from a high vantage point on top of the ridges. When we took a sharp corner, we were out of the view of the monsters long enough for Sy to jump off the duck and pull me with him. The duck kept going, but now on its back was a copy of Sy and I. I looked around and saw two familiar faces.

"Jim, Axel," I breathed, "I thought you wouldn't come back for us." I received a thumbs up and a half-smile from the two of them.

"No worries, Anna. Of course we'd come back for ya." I looked at the both of them.

"At least you did," I said softly, speaking the words I knew Sy was thinking. I received questioning looks from all but Sy. He nodded.

"I think…I think Jaden has changed…"

* * *

When we found Jaden he was already dueling the Mad King Brron. Then…something happened. When Jaden's monsters attacked Brron…something was triggered…and Atticus, Alexis, and Ty…disappeared. They were sent to the stars…

"T-Ty…? W-What…? What happened to them?" Then Jaden said that it was his fault. And I…was starting to agree with him.

When he finished the duel, he turned to us and saw me and Sy.

"Guys? I'm…I'm so glad you're okay." Sy cut him off.

"Really? 'Cause I'm beginning to think you don't care at all." By the time he had finished talking, a small symbol had appeared on his cheek. I stepped forward as well.

"I…I think he's right, Jaden…you…all of this had had me so worried, and I…I can't take it anymore…" A similar symbol formed now on my collarbone. Jaden's eyes widened.

"W-What? What's going on, guys?" I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my tears.

"Ty and the others are gone now, Jaden…now there's no reason for me to stick around and see you any more…" Though the tears blurred my vision, I ran off. I heard footsteps close behind me and knew that Sy was right there behind me. Jim and Axel followed us as well.

* * *

Syrus and I…I later realized would have been the fifth and sixth offerings for Super Polymerization. We were…undoubtedly…doubt and worry. With our friends gone, and only the five of us, counting Jaden remaining, I knew that I should have listened to Kaya. I never should have followed Jaden into the darkness he was leading us deeper and deeper into. This was just...unforgivable...

But…I still had Sy. And I wasn't going to let him go for anything.


	14. Brothers: SyxAnna

Glimpses: Brothers - SyxAnnaxZane (kinda)

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

Watching the duel between the two Truesdale brothers…infuriated me to say the least. I had never been so…angry in my life. From all that I had seen and heard from Zane so far, I already wasn't very fond of him. But this…this put it over the edge. After watching this duel…I decided…that I hated Zane Truesdale. More than I had ever hated anyone in my life.

After it was over…he just walked away. He walked away. Ty literally had to hold me back. If he hadn't, I would've done everything I could have to hurt the older Truesdale any way I could. Sy deserved better than his asshole of a "brother". Brothers don't _do_ that to each other.


	15. Snowday: SyxAnna

Glimpses: Snowday - SyxAnna

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Narrator: Anna Lucas (OC) - First Person P.O.V.

(A.N. I think I'm gonna do more snow days with other guys, and maybe some involving Kaya. I enjoyed this chapter too much to stop here. Lol.)

I was born and raised in southeastern Texas, and everybody knew it. Now that I was at Duel Academy…for the first time in my life, I was seeing _snow._ It was…the most _amazing_ thing I had ever seen. It was a little rare for it to snow where we were at, but we had gotten lucky this year. And, as an added bonus, it had snowed so much, that classes were cancelled until the snow melted. Which meant…SNOW DAY! You would not believe how excited I was. Not just me, either. Jaden, as always was hyper and ready for a day off, especially one that involved snow.

Now he was currently gathering us all up for a massive snowball war. Since Aster and Zane refused to participate (Aster didn't want to get hit with any snow and Zane was just being emo), they got to choose captains. They picked Jaden (of course), Alexis (a good choice), and me. They thought it would be funny to see me attempt to lead a team in a snowball war (when I had really never even seen snow before in my life).

We got to pick our own teams, and Jaden picked first. He picked Jesse. Of course. Alexis picked next and chose Kaya. Then it was my turn. My first pick was Sy. He was small like I was, and light on his feet (apart from being one of my best friends). Then it went in reverse and I got to pick again. This time I picked Ty. That was a rather obvious choice. Alexis picked Axel, another obvious choice. It came back around to Jaden and he picked Chazz (who, as you could probably guess, was _totally_ ecstatic about being on Jaden's team. That was sarcasm by the way). Atticus assigned himself to Alexis' team, and then I chose again. Bastion was my next pick, and I was surprised no one had picked him yet. I got to pick again and got Jim to come to my team (and Shirley too, an added bonus). Adrian joined Alexis' team and the only ones left (Blair and Marcel) went to Jaden's side. I was lucky and got my four favorite people on the island (and Shirley) on my team. Zane and Aster set down some rules, like no aiming below the belt (lol) or for the face and you could only use snow (no rocks, Chazz) and no, you couldn't attack your own teammates (still Chazz).

After the rules were laid down, we all separated with our teams. My team took off across the snow and started building a snow fort.

"Hey, Jim. If Shirley's too cold, she can go stay in the dorm. The heater's on in there."

"That's a good idea, mate." I called a timeout so Jim could take Shirley to the warm dorm. When he came back, it was on.

"Uh…so what are we supposed to be doing? I've never done this before." I got strange looks from my teammates.

"I grew up in south Texas. You really think I've ever seen snow?"

"Uh…well Jim and me will be in the front lines. Bastion's our tactical expert and Truesdale will be our sneak attacker. Can you make snowballs? You can defend our home base in case any of the others try to ambush us." I nodded uncertainly. Sy poked me.

"You wanna trade jobs? I don't really want to get pelted." I smiled.

"Why don't I help you with those sneak attacks? Nobody will suspect a thing." He nodded slowly.

"O-Okay. Let's make some snowballs." We sat behind our snow fort and started making snowballs. We made a few piles for Jim and Ty to use, and then we made some for us to use in our ambushes and for Bastion to use in case he got attacked. I stood up and looked over the fort.

"Ty," I whispered, "look out for Kaya! Tell Jim and Bastion, too!" He nodded his understanding and went back to pelting Jesse in the back of the head with a snowball.

"Anna," Sy hissed. I looked over at him in time to avoid a snowball from Chazz, who had snuck over while I was warning Ty about Kaya. I let out a battle cry and chunked a snowball at the black-haired duelist as hard as I could, which missed horribly. I saw Adrian creeping over as well, so I warned Sy. He pulled me down and we sat behind our fort, clutching snowballs and waiting for the two enemies to come into sight. Both of them arrived at the same time, and they towered over us. As they launched their close-range attack, I took Sy's hand and dove out of the way, taking him with me. It was silent for a moment, and Sy and I looked up to see that the two enemies had hit each other. I tried hard to keep my giggles quiet, but they escaped through my lips, and soon I had Sy laughing too. The two taller duelists were not happy, as they now had snow dripping down from their faces. My giggles consumed me, and I found myself unable to breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Gah, an ambush! Take this, ya enemy scum!" Ty cried when he noticed Chazz and Adrian standing there looking unhappy. When he and Jim turned on the two of them, they both fled back to their teams and Sy and I rolled in the snow, laughing until it hurt.

After that little episode, everybody decided to just go crazy. Team efforts were scrapped, and everybody just attacked anyone who was close and who wasn't their teammate. Kaya was really going crazy, cackling evilly as she hit Jaden in the back of the head with a well-aimed snowball and hitting people one after the other. She avoided hitting her yami, however, until Sy and I got her good when she was distracted. She wiped the snow from her face blankly, and then a fire lit in her eyes. Then I knew that Sy and I were in for it.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" She broke her rank and charged after us, snowballs in hand. It didn't make a difference if she was using a snowball or a kunai knife; she was deadly accurate with both, if…she kept her cool. I turned to Sy.

"We need to run. Now." He nodded meekly, and we took off through the snow. Kaya was right on our tail, and she was chunking snowballs left and right. She missed every shot she took because her anger had taken over. Sy and I ran and hid behind the Slifer dorm.

"Well…I regret whapping Kaya upside the head now." Sy nodded sheepishly.

"Me too. But we can't do anything about it now. Uh…where is she anyway? Did she stop chasing us?"

"I don't know. I'll ask her." I opened the mind link between my hikari and me. 'Kaya? Are you still pissed? It's just a game ya know.' I heard her giggle in my mind. 'I know, yami. I just wanted to stop playing and take a break.' She broke the connection and I slapped my forehead.

"She's not chasing us anymore, Sy. She just wanted a distraction so she could stop playing and go back inside to the warmth."

"Well…that's one way to do it." We fell into another fit of laughter. As our giggling died down, I watched him. He wore a smile. He looked at me, and I had to fight down a blush.

"Your glasses are falling off." He pushed them back up o the bridge of my nose.

"O-Oh, uh…thank you." I quickly moved forward and pressed my lips to his cheek. When I pulled away, his cheeks matched mine. Then I stood up.

"Let's go inside, Sy. It's too cold to be out here."

"R-Right, o-okay."


	16. Thanks: AdrianxAnna

Glimpses: Thanks – AdrianxAnna

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Narrator: Third Person P.O.V.

It was very quiet inside the room. She broke that quiet when she entered silently. He didn't even know she was there until she spoke.

"Hey," she greeted softly. He turned around suddenly and then flinched.

"Hey," he replied with a grimace.

"Those cuts givin' you trouble?" she asked. He hesitated.

"A bit," he finally answered after a second or two. She nodded.

"I'm sure they are. Since Ms. Fontaine is taking care of Bastion, I'll take care of them for you." She strode over to him, coming to a stop behind him. She quickly analyzed the outside damage.

"Hmm…I think we're going to have to get that shirt off of you." When he protested, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you're acting like a little kid. If I don't get it off of you, the fabric will continue to dig into the wounds even more, causing you more pain." Her words effectively silenced him.

"…I guess you're right," he relented. When he went to remove it, she stopped him.

"I'm here to help you, remember?" she said softly. With her help, in order to avoid further injury on his part, they removed the article of clothing. She assessed the "still open, but no longer gushing blood" cuts and pulled something out of her pocket.

"They don't look as bad as I thought they would. This…," she showed him what she was holding, "is antibacterial spray that Ms. Fontaine gave me. I'm going to us it on your cuts so they won't get infected. It'll probably sting a bit, though." With her warning in place, she opened the cap on the container and squeezed the tab until it sprayed.

"Ow…damn, that does sting." She set her hand on his bare shoulder.

"I warned you," she said, a grin obvious in her words. "Let me put some bandages on you and I'll be done, all right?" She pulled some large bandages out of her other pocket opened them, and gently covered the now-healing cuts.

"Okay, you're all set." He turned to face her and was surprised to see her in near-anguish.

"Thanks," he told her, not knowing what else to say. She shook her head.

"It was the least I could do. I…haven't even thanked you for protecting Bastion yet."

"Seems like you know him pretty well," he remarked. She smiled sadly.

"Bastion and I are-" She paused and corrected herself, "were close last year. And then the whole thing happened with the Society of Light and he disappeared. None of us had seen him for _months_ until today." She sighed heavily and continued. "You don't even know him and you protected him from the Harpy Lady at the expense of your own health. For that and for him…I am in your debt," she finished seriously. His eyes widened slightly.

"It's fine, really. You don't owe me anything." She closed her eyes.

"Adrian," she started as she stood up. His eyes got a little wider; that was the first time he had heard her use his name.

"Yeah?" She went over to him and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered as she strode out of the room. The red-headed boy put his hand to his cheek with a frown. For the first time since the year had started, Adrian Gecko regretted what he was doing to them all; to her. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want her owing him anything because he would end up using her and he knew it.


	17. Jealous: KayaxAnna

Glimpses: Jealous – Kaya x Anna,

Genre: Friendship

Narrator: Kaya Nara

Her reason for not spending any time with me lately was that she and I would be yami and hikari until we both died; she only had a few more days left with them until they went back to their own schools.

Apparently, their attachment went both ways. It wasn't just her attachment to the two of them, it was their attachment to her as well. Before Jim had dueled Supreme King Jaden, he had made Axel promise to protect her for as long as he could. And he had lived up to that promise until his own duel with Supreme King Jaden. Their friendship was literally "to death do us part" and it was mutual between the three of them. Of course I understood. I hadn't made the trip with them to the Dark World. And my own connection to Jaden and Jesse was similar, albeit not as strong. Although I understood completely, I will reluctantly admit that I was…jealous. I couldn't pick up emotions anywhere near as well as she could, but what I could pick up on was very close to…love. And I didn't really like it. It separated she and I even more, and I didn't want anything else to pull us apart…


End file.
